


Crush

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recurring dream gives Janeway something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

“I’ve brought you a present, Kathryn.”

Chakotay’s lips met hers as the sheet fell away. Blond hair swept her knee.

A familiar palm teased one nipple while unfamiliar, metallic fingers  
parted her legs. Kathryn pulled a silky head between her thighs,  
reached for a breast larger than her own. She whimpered into Chakotay’s  
mouth.

A tongue lapped at her sex.

She jerked awake before she could scream.

Chakotay slept with his back to her. She moved closer, ignoring the  
sticky, swollen heat between her legs for the eighth night in a row.

She told herself, again, that dreams meant nothing.


End file.
